Steamvault
Third Wing of Coilfang Reservoir Steamvault is the level 70 wing of the Reservoir. No key is required to enter. You must kill the first and second bosses to enter the room with the final boss. Will give Reputation to Cenarion Expedition through Exalted. Rep Given: Trash: 12, 2 (non-elite), Bosses: 120, Full clear 1,662 rep Bosses * Hydromancer Thespia Thespia is a naga with two water elemental bodyguards. She herself can cast a lightning cloud that does substantial nature damage to anyone under it and has an 'enveloping winds' spell that stuns the target for five seconds. * Mekgineer Steamrigger Steamrigger is a mechanical similar to a shredder. At about 75%, 50%, and 25% health, Steamrigger will call gnomes to repair (heal) him. He also has various special attacks that do not do tremendous amounts of damage. * Warlord Kalithresh Kalithresh is a naga working for Lady Vashj. In combat, he periodically attempts to channel energy from the nearest of the tanks of fluid in his room. If he completes the 10 second channel, his attack speed increases by 100% and his damage by 75%; this effect is stackable. See the individual boss pages for more detailed information and strategies. Category:Subzones Category:Instance:Steamvault Trash This is a non-inclusive list of some trash mobs that can be found in the Steamvault. * Slavemaster - Similar to Coilfang Slavehandlers in the Slave Pens instance. Kill them, and their slaves will run away. Random target knockback (Geyser). Possible to get kicked down from some balconies. * Sorcerer - Basically a frost mage. Casts Blizzard, Frostbolt and Frost Nova. * Siren - Instant AoE Fear. Casts Moonfire (Astral Flare) and Lightning Bolt. * Engineer - Melee, throws bombs and nets a target in place for a few seconds. * Myrmidon - Melee, Sweeping Strikes, Cleaves and Executes. * Oracle - Healer, instant 10 sec silence, frost shock, heals fully if it gets cast off. * Leper gnome - Not elite and encountered in large numbers. Should be killed with AoE spells. * Bog Overlord - Hard hitters with lots of hp, emits a poison that hit for about 400/tic, spits stackable poison at random target. Uses a trample ability when it engages that hits for around 3000 damage on cloth. Also has stealth detection. Can not be CC'd or slowed down. * Tidal Surger - Comes with 3-4 adds, should be banished, deal with adds first. Frost nova (freeze) at low health. Has ranged random target knockback that hits 1000+. Not a major threat. The adds and the Surger are immune to frost spells. The pulls in this instance are usually groups of 2-5 mobs. Almost every pull has a slightly different number and combination of mobs. Make sure that casters are taken down right away (or crowd controlled). The melee can usually be saved for last. A large portion of the instance can be skipped if you pull the 2 guards at the entrance followed by the two bog lords on the right and follow around the right hand side. However, you do not get rep for mobs you do not kill. The Oracles and Sirens are very dangerous, with AoE silence and AoE fear they can block your healer for ten seconds or make you pull extra groups. Typically you want them crowd controlled at first and dealt with after the other mobs are dead. Be aware though if you as a mage polymorph the siren and she breaks early she will be after you. As soon as she got in range she will try to silence you, making you unable to crowd control, frost nova her etc. If somebody tries to assist you she will cast an AoE fear, so ensure that person can break it, especially if there is other mobs they may be feared into. Bugs As of the February 12, 2007, there is an issue where the machines that unlock the door to the final boss cannot be used. This issue will be fixed if the Cache folder in the WoW installation directory is deleted. The same machines appear to be flagging players when used. : This has been resolved. Needing to delete the cache folder at the time of the PvP fix has not been confirmed yet. :: As of April 3, 2007, the first machine still flagged players who used it. ::: As of patch 2.1, this bug has been fixed. Quests * Given by Watcher Jhang at the entrance to Coilfang Reservoir. * Starts with a random drop of the same name inside the instance. * Given by Khadgar at the Terrace of Light in Shattrath City, this is step 6 in a quest chain to obtain the Master's Key that starts with Archmage Alturus at the entrance to Karazhan in Deadwind Pass. The Second Key Fragment is found in this instance. It can be located in the water just in front of the first boss Hydromancer Thespia. This key fragment may be obtained without killing the first boss if simply obtaining the key is your goal. A direct route to the key requires clearing mobs while hugging the right wall from the start of the instance, take a hard right and up the ramp, and clear enough space to be able to jump into the water. Dive into the water at the leading edge of the bridge and search the pond for the key giver. The key may be obtained with six or seven pulls from the start of the instance. Heroic Mode The bog lords stomp is much more powerful, avoid melee DPS. Trash warriors are immune to mind control. External links Category:Instances Category:Instance:Steamvault Category:Zone:Zangarmarsh